Always
by Moonlight soul
Summary: “…you know it isn’t right, but you do it, you know it isn’t the best, but you do it, you know that if anyone figures it out our worlds will fall down, however, you do it…” DHr...


**It's being a while since I wrote anything in english. This is also a translation from my spanish fic, so, here it is.**

**If you like it, let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

He always came at night, _always._

I was just going to close my eyes and surrender to the sleep that haunted my body, when the window opened, making the white curtain to flutter with the cold autumn breeze.

Slowly I sat on my bed, holding the sheets closer to my body because of the cold that had entered my room.

And no matter the cold air, he always came.

_Always_

His figure was partially illuminated by the moon rays that entered through the window. He was leaning on the wall while he watched me intently; like he was trying to read me, something he knew it was too easy.

I tried to do the same, I tried to read him, but it was useless, he had never opened to me, never said more than necessary, I never knew what was going on his mind. And this time it was one of these moments.

Several minutes have passed and he was still next to the wall, he crossed his arms in front of him, a sign that told me that he planned to stay there until I sleep, like a guard of my dreams.

Understanding what he wanted, I laid down in my bed. I adjusted the pillow under my head and looked at him before I closed my eyes. He hadn't even moved an inch.

I wasn't long before I heard the familiar sound of his cloak being thrown at a chair. And his even more betraying slowness in which he approached me while my insides began to get impatient for his touch.

He sat on the bed, facing my back, while I continued to fix my stare on the fluttering curtain of the window, it didn't matter, I had memorized his routine, and he always did the same. He removed his shoes and very slowly he took off his gloves that kept his hands protected against the freezing weather. He approached a pale hand to my waist, enjoying the softness of the sheet over my skin.

His hand unhurriedly traveled from my thighs, going over my waist up to my shoulders, in which he found the path to my neck heavily blocked because of my hair. So, as usual, with that strange calm, he got my hair out of the way while he slowly caressed my neck, my shoulders and my back like he used to do when he found me asleep.

He came closer to me while the sheet slipped from my body, leaving me only in the nightgown that I have chosen to wear that night. He move his body toward me, holding me close while he slid his head between my neck and my shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, leaving me completely hypnotized and oblivious to the way he was undressing me while he pronounced the same thing that he always did every night.

"_It will be the last time, the last…you will never have me in your arms again, I will never travel your body like I'm doing now, and you will never feel my lips on your neck again, never again…"_

And it was the same every time he came, he swore to me that he will never come back; he affirmed that it was only a night's affair, and however he always came back.

_Always_

He turned me around so I could see the authenticity of his words in his eyes, but no matter the honesty in them I knew that tomorrow, at the same time, he will return to my bed, to my body and to my soul as he always did.

He removed a ring, which I had seen him use all the time, from his hand. Tenderly he took my hand and slid the silver ring on my finger, and without saying a word he kissed my hand and closed his eyes. I wanted to say something, but I didn't dare, I couldn't tell why he was acting so strange.

He traveled my face with all the sweetness in the world, taking special attention to the tiny freckles on my nose that always passed unnoticed, he traced the outline of my lips while smiling, remembering that it always made me laugh because of the tickles that I felt.

He traced my eyes with his fingertips while he tried to melt into my soul, his eyes like daggers in mine, trying to find something inside them, something that I had no idea what it was, and surely he didn't know it either.

He brought his lips to mine, melting and giving us that strange peace that we only get between us during these horrible times, but it didn't matter that outside the sky was falling, it didn't matter that outside everyone was dying or killing, it didn't matter, he always came back.

_Always_

He tangled his fingers in my hair while his other hand was making magic with my body. He began to trace a path from my cheek to my neck, then slowly towards my ear.

"…_never again will I kiss you like this, never again will you scream my name in pleasure…never again your body will react to my touch like it does now…"_

I had stopped thinking the moment his hands got rid of my clothes, in the moment his lips create an invisible path through my naked body. However, I could hear the breeze that still slip through the window, still that curtain danced with the wind.

I could feel the way his chain clinked on my chest while he took off his shirt and took me in his arms.

I could feel everything.

_Always_

I could feel the air, the cold, the heat, the smoothness of the sheets under my skin, but no matter how hard I tried, I never could feel him, he never let his guard down, he never gave up as easy as me to his touches. He always kept that cold stare while he got on top of me, enjoying the fact that I was anxious for him.

I could feel his kisses burning my soul each time he brought his lips to mine. We both knew this was wrong; however, we were there, again, devouring each other, bit by bit, while the night's wind marked our rhythm.

"…_never again will you be loved like this…never again will someone make you love like I do, never again will anyone gave you what I do…"_

His whispers in my ear were now something continuous, he never talk so much during our encounters.

"…_never again will you find what I give you…never again will you hold to the sheets like you do when I'm with you…"_

His words were now something distant to me; however each one was marking me more than the other. I was trying to decipher what he was saying, what he was trying to explain me, but I didn't understood why he was doing it, why we were doing this. It was illogical, absurd, but at the same time it was so perfect.

"…_never again will you scream the name of other than me…never again will you wait up someone who isn't me…"_

The words I heard were accompanied with his hand traveling my body, saying to me that it was all true, so true that is was scary.

I was clawing at his back while the entire world silenced for a few seconds.

He was right; I will never scream a name that wasn't his.

_Never_

We were both catching our breaths while the wind stopped blowing. It was time for him to leave, to go away, like he did all the nights, like he always did.

_Always_

But he didn't move, he stayed there over me, while he tangled his finger once again in my hair, marveling in the texture. Something wasn't right, this night was different. He always left after having me, but this time he stayed next to me, looking into my eyes while he smile, his hair partially obstructing his eyes, making him look more irresistible.

Minutes later he moved away from me, but not too far, he took me in this arms and I couldn't do anything besides blushing madly before this unusual contact with him. He encircled my waist with his arms while I adjust my head in his chest.

I didn't dare to talk because of the fear to say something completely ridiculous. I didn't know what to do, so I started to play with the chain around his neck while he held me even nearer, covering us with the sheet that had laid forgotten minutes ago.

"…_never again…" _he said to me while caressing my waist _"…never again…" _he repeated like he was trying to be sure about what he had said.

Confused by that odd conduct, I moved away from him while I covered my body with the sheet. I sat on the bed trying to analyze what was happening. I shook my head some times and closed my eyes because of his touch on my back. I try to take that hand away from my body, but it only tangled in my shoulders while the other joined it, freaking me out even more. This never happened.

_Never_

He sat behind me and little by little he achieved to lean me on his chest while he whispered words in my ear that sent shivers down my spine.

"…_never again…"_

I turned towards him now enraged because of that caress of utter madness, I knew he will be back, I knew it, however he swore me that he will never return. But that night was different. There was something in the air of the darkness that told me that this 'never' could become true. I unconsciously tremble before that thought while I closed my eyes and surrendered to his lips on my neck. It was madness, I was something absurd. But it didn't matter what happened. We were here, together, once again.

This unusual tenderness from him made me speechless while he held onto me like if he couldn't let me go. I took his face between my hands, trying to find the answer to the question that I had no idea about.

Several minutes passed, in which we looked at each other in the eye for a long time. Trying to read our souls and trying to find the answer to our insanity in the back of our eyes, failing miserably while the wind started to blow again.

I was going to say something, anything, but my lips were again captured by his, stopping me even from breathing normally while he laid me again on my bed with all the patience in the world before devouring me once again.

Again I felt the tickling sensation of his chain on my chest. He stopped kissing me and looked me closely, trying to make me understand while he moved away from me.

"…_Never again…"_

He repeated while he got up and got dress, leaving me on the bed, totally speechless because of that strange behavior. I held onto the sheets and dragged my knees towards my chest, encircling them with my arms. I looked at him very closely, while he dressed, covering his pale body from my sight.

And, however, I didn't say anything when he kissed me one last time, taking my breath away because of the need that I could feel in his lips. I didn't say anything when he slowly left my side and giving me one last look, stepped out of the window, without bothering to close it, once again he melted into the darkness of the night, leaving me in my bed, awake, but exhausted, while my mind was trying to decipher what had just happened.

I looked the ring on my finger. It shined with the moonlight while my eyes started to fill with tears, understanding what was happening. Very slowly I buried my face in one of the pillows, breathing in his characteristic smell while the tears fell off my eyes freely.

Never have this happened to me before, no matter what happened in the day, no matter what was happening outside, I always stayed calm, but now, I was crying because of the memory of a man next to me and the calmness that his feathery touches left in my body while my lips knew that I will never speak the name of another in passion.

_Never_

My cry was stopped because of a lone figure sitting on the window frame, his back leaning on one side while he watched me crying. Rapidly, I clean my tears and sat on my bed, covering even more my body with the sheet around me.

A little intrigued by the figure in the window I decided to stand up from my bed. Slowly, my feet took me to the stranger. However, I did not reach the window. I stood some feet away from him, I wasn't sure if I should continue.

But that stranger reach towards me with one of his hands, inviting me to join him in the window. I doubt for a few seconds, but then I trusted my hand in his while he took me in his arms and whispered again in my ear.

"_Never again will you have me here…never again will I have you here…never again…never again…"_

That stranger surrounded my waist with his arm and smiled because of my tension towards him.

"_You know that I've told you the same a thousand times, and each time I said it, I do not accomplish it, you always find me the next night on your window, waiting for you to let me in your bed while the night endures…"_

I only nodded before his warm breath on my neck.

"…_you always wait for me, ignoring the tiredness of your body; you always let me in, no matter what happens outside, always…"_

_Always_

"…_you always let me do what I want so you can feel me in your arms, in your bed, in your soul…"_

The wind that started to blow ever faster, the white curtain fluttering madly because of the wind, making the moonlight to enter through the window, letting me now who the stranger was.

"…_you know it isn't right, but you do it, you know it isn't the best, but you do it, you know that if anyone figures it out our worlds will fall down, however, you do it…"_

His hands started to travel my body again while outside the rain started to fall.

"…_you know it isn't good that I'm touching you, but you allow me, you know it isn't ok that you feel this way when you are with me, however, you scream my name like there was no tomorrow…"_

His hands tangled in my hair while I closed my eyes enjoying his touch.

"_You know that I'm not alive, but you still imagine me while I devour your body…"_

I opened my eyes completely startled while I move away from him in total shock; I didn't understood what he was talking about.

"…_you know that I had not visited your bed for a while now, but you still wait for me while my memory fills up your mind and sweetly lies to you while you shout my name when there's no one beside you…"_

I continued getting away from his cynical smile while he stepped down from the window.

"…_you know that you will never be able to erase my touches from your body or my kisses from your lips, you know that you will never have with another what you had with me…"_

My back touched the wall; I hadn't noticed that I was escaping from the figure that came towards me while he continued to lie to me without any mercy.

"…_you know that you will never forget me…"_

He whispered in my ear while he placed an arm on the wall at each side of my head and neared his lips to my neck.

"…_you know that I will be in your mind, in your body, in your soul…forever…"_

I closed my eyes before the lies while I covered my head, trying to silence his voice. Slowly I slid from the wall to the floor while he continued talking and torturing me.

"…_you know that when you sleep, you will wake up waiting for my visit during the night…you will live to see me under the moonlight even though you know that I do not exist…"_

It wasn't possible, he was lying, it was real, he had to…the ring, what about the ring? I looked my hand in search of an answer and there it was, shining like always.

"…_you know that I gave you that ring the last time we were together, the last time I devoured you entirely…the last time you were mine…the last time I said the same thing as always…"_

Lies, those were lies, this stranger was lying to me, the insanity started to travel my veins once again while I closed my eyes and tried to escape.

"…_however, here I am again, condemned to visit you every night so you will keep the sanity you have left, although you know perfectly that I died days ago in one of the battles that are going on outside, while we lost each other in our bodies…here I am, like before, like always…making you get even more and more involved in a lie that you created after you understood that that night was really the last…you don't know how much I loved you…you had no idea…"_

The tears were spilling down my cheeks while that stranger kneeled beside me, took me in his arms trying to stop my crying, failing in the intention of appeasing my sadness.

"…_you have no idea how I regret not having told you that when I was alive…"_

He helped me stand up and then he took me in his arms, I surrounded his neck, holding him closely. He gently placed me on my bed while we looked into each others eyes, letting the attraction blossom again.

He arranged my hair on the pillow and placed his head next to mine while he hold me tight to his body, caressing my waist, kissing my lips and surrounding me with his white wings while the texture made me peaceful again. I couldn't resist the chain on his neck and I started to play with it while he continued to talk, making me strangely sleepy.

"…_sleep now, don't worry, I will take care of you…I will be here tomorrow night, in your bed, in your body, in your soul…like before, like always…"_

_Forever…_

* * *

**Review?**

_**Moonlight soul**_


End file.
